This invention relates to digital search and content retrieval, and more specifically to the selection and rating of locations and location-related content for display in a travel information system and database.
Websites dedicated to travel allow users the ability research and plan for upcoming trips. For instance, a user can select a destination that the user is interested in visiting (such as Italy), and can discover cities, hotels, restaurants, and tourist attractions within the location. Such websites, applications, and other travel-oriented portals (referred to herein as “travel systems”) can mine travel-specific information from the activities of users within the travel systems. However, such travel systems, in selecting content for display to users, do not take full advantage of travel-specific information, resulting in the display of less-relevant content, and a less favorable experience for the users.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.